Influencing Miroku
by KuroKage
Summary: Complete:Sango and Miroku enjoy a night together, but when they wake up the next morning Sango wants nothign to do with him and Miroku is still in love. Can Kagome figure out what happened?
1. Who He Is

**Influencing Miroku**

Chapter One: Who He Is

"WHAT?" Sango threw down her class puppy mug. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Sango, don't you think you're over reacting?" Kagome, her best friend, bent down to pick up the pieces of the little dog mug.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT BOY IS LIKE? Oh, let me help you," she picked up the remaining pieces. "HE IS SELF-CENTERED, A TOTAL-"

"Pimp? Thank you." Miroku stood at the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest, a wide smile spread over his mouth.

"YOU!" Sango turned around, giving him a firm slap against the cheek. "YOU STARTED ALL THIS! YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT OF MY CLASSES! YOU-"

Miroku pressed a finger to her lips. She screamed and jerked around, stomping over to the other side of the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

"I think you two just need some time alone..." Kagome inched her way to the door. Sango crossed the room in a matter of seconds. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WITH HIM! I'LL KILL HIM, I SWEAR!"

"No, no," Kagome grabbed Sango's flailing hands and held them firmly at her side. "Let's all have a seat..." She led Sango to the couch and sat her down. Miroku crossed over and sat beside her. Sango opened her mouth to protest, but Kagome silenced her.

"Be quiet, we have to work this out!" Kagome sat down in the arm chair, opposite them.

"Okay, we'll start with you Miroku. How did this problem arise?"

"I see no problem. Just love in denial." He had his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Okay...Sango, how did this problem arise?"

All Sango could do was glare at Miroku. "It's all his fault."

Kagome gave a sigh. She stood up, and crossed over to the window. She peaked out of the blinds. "Okay, let's start over. Miroku, you can start. Tell me about the night you two met."

"It was a wonderful night it was..."

...**.. .... ..... ..... .... .....**

**Okay, that's it for Chapter One. Hope everyone likes my new story and if you don't, I'll still update! ((Laughs))**

**Thanks, and see you next chapter!**

**-kurokage-**


	2. Miroku's Side Of It

**Influencing Miroku**

Chapter Two: Miroku's Side Of It

"It was a wonderful night it was...

Full of mystery and adventure...I left my apartment building at exactly five till eight, planning to head out bar hopping when I saw a damsel in distress, namely, the lovely Sango.

The night being young and I full of energy-"

"You mean caffeine?" Put in Sango, her hands on her hips; a narrowed glare on her face.

"If you want it to be that way, love." He kissed her hand.

Kagome gave a loud cough in her throat, indicating him to continue. Sango had her fist halfway raised to smack him.

"Well, as previously said, I was full of caffeine...energy, whichever you prefer. I raced off into the night and tackled her attacker. He was attempting to steal her purse, you see. I saved Sango from the treachery and took her back to my apartment building only a block from the spot where she was attacked."

He carefully wound his fingers together. A calm look overcame his face. He smiled, and then closed his eyes.

"I took her home with me. I lay her on my bed and undressed her. I lay beside her-"

"YOU WISH YOU LECHER!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome grabbed both of her friend's fist and held her still. Sango squirmed and glared at Miroku, her hair falling into her face.

Miroku, with a dazed smile on his face, sat in the chair. His hair was ruffled, as were his clothing. ((wink))

"Um...alright...Sango...your turn only less graphic." She gave a shudder.

Sango nodded. "I'll tell the truth unlike that lecher there." Another glare.

Kagome settled back, Miroku, who was calmer, sat back also to listen.

... **.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...**

**inugirl: There will always be another chapter. Never fear! ((Laugh)) Thanks for reviewing!**

**mT96: I always sha'll. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moonlit-night98: Thank you and I will, and...thanks for reviewing! ((Laugh))**

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango: Thank you, I sha'll and thanks for reviewing!**

**Nessa03: Pimp is right. ((Luagh)) You'd be too! I sha'll, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Kai's Dragon: But we all love the little pervert. ((Grin)) I will, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Starfire77: - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shadowww15: ((Laugh)) Thank you and thanks for reviewing! **

That's it for shout-outs and thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't read my other story...Yoga Class, you should. It's a Sango/Miroku too. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all have to take a Yoga class which brings Kagome and Inuyasha together...and Sango and Miroku are getting closer. ((Grin))

-kurokage-


	3. Sango's Tale

**Inufluencing Miroku**

Chapter Three: Sango's Tale

**twistedtajiya**: Safely, we can say it. Now to find out who Sango's indentity really is...Hm...Thanks for reviewing!

**TobiasRose**: This may take a while for the true story to rise up. I like keeping confusion out. Heh Thanks for reviewing!

**YoukaiTajiyaSango**: I do remember Irasshaimase...I had a fanfic for Angel Sancutary for a bit with that in the title. Thanks for reveiwing!

**Kai's Dragon**: Always been my favorite perv, he has. I love Miroku for sure! Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfire77**: As did I, so I had to clean up Miroku's language before allowing him to have it written down. Thanks for reviewing!

**shadowww15:** Becaus I'm curious, does shadowww having three w's mean anything? I think I already asked... Thanks for reviewing!

**fairyskye:** Aye, I was so mad when it got deleted and I never could track down why. It was something about upsetting uploading laws. Frown Thanks for reviewing!

**Nessa03**: Ah, what I live for: cliffy! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you're okay...U

**InuKag4EverLove**: I sha'll...erm...well...soon enough I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

On with the story: (!)

Sango sat back, touching her fingertips to each other and closing her eyes. The fire in the hearth lit a glow over her pale skin, giving her an eery look. She began her tale:

"We were at a bar, and yes, I was at a bar. I am a criminal investigator," of course a downright lie, "and was checking up on license they had for serving beer. I was sitting at the table, calmly sipping my vodka, unaware of my stalker," she aimed a glare at Miroku, "who was ordering me drinks, every five minutes," annoyance was brought into her voice, "I thought it best to act flattered and went to talk to him, to only discuss the bar," actually she had found Miroku quite attractive, that and the alcohol, "so we sat down at a table in the back by the smoking section where I began to ask questions. After a while he suggested that we head to his place because he could not hear me over the relentless Tejano music," no offense of course, "so I followed-"

"Wait...wait..." Kagome said, leaning inward. "You got into Miroku's car and went to his home with him? Are you blind? Do you not recognize his motives!"

"Wait a minute," Miroku cut in. "Are you suggesting that I am something less than a complete gentleman?"

"Only one who will take off a girl's clothes!" Snapped Sango, and she closed her eyes once more, a sign she was ready to begin her story again. "As I had previously said, I followed him to his car and we got in. I was apalled at the lack of cleanliness he showed in his care even though he was quite well-dressed," more so than she wanted to admit, "but I thought this could be his friend's car and I'd give his apartment a try. We arrived there and I stepped in, satisfied until the bedroom where clothes were scattered and-"

"Wait...wait...Once again, you went to his bedroom? Alcohol must kill braincells."

"On the contrary-" began Miroku.

"Shut it! I'm not finished," Sango said, her eyes haflway open.

"Ah, but neither was I-" Miroku contradicted.

"Shut it, lech."

He shut it.

"As I said, we laid in his bed-"

"Wait...wait-" Kagome began.

"Do you plan on starting all your interruptions like that?" asked Miroku, quite innocently.

She glared at him.

"Shut up Kagome. We layed in his bed and watched TV before he starting hitting on me. I gave him a quick two slaps and was out of there." She crossed her arms, a signal she was quite finished. She glared at Miroku, daring him to say she had lied.

"You lied," He said simply.

"Quite," added Kagome. "First of all, when you're so-called boyfriend came to look for you, Sango, they said you had gone to the nightclub because you were angry at him," Sango's face reddened in embaressment at Kagome's truthfulness, "and they said you followed the lecher home. Your boyfriend went to his house where you sleeping in Miroku's bed with a severe hangover."

"Tell me I at least had clothes on!" Sango cried.

"You had clothes on." Miroku said.

"Um...no...you didn't," Kagome said, shooting a reproachful glare at Miroku, who only returned an innocent confused look.

Sango burried her hands in her face. "Great. I don't even know what I did." She softly sobbed.

"Hey," Miroku said, "it could be worse!"

"How?" Sango asked.

"I don't even know if I was good or not!" He cried, his eyes wide.

"Only to you would this be the worst thing in the world," Kagome said, her eyes narrowed again.

Sango began to chuckle, softly at first. "What a lecher..."

**End (For now) **

As I just said, "end (for now)" (The universal quote now!) "Live, learn, and then get Luvs." So, right. Hope everyone isn't sick like me!

Ja Ne!

-Kuro Kage-


	4. The final chappie

**Influencing Miroku**

Chapter Four: The final chapter-what really happened

As the spy that had been hired to follow Sango around (thanks to her lousy boyfriend, you will see) could tell Sango did not sleep with Miroku but instead hit on him, only after he hit on her therefore making both of their stories true:

Sango, who was not really an uncover agent, had gone to get away from her boyfriend who seemed to want to follow her everywhere. She was sipping alcohol from the bar when she met up with Miroku, a suspicious but suave looking fellow. Sango swore she saw her boyfriend in the bar so she left with Miroku. When she stepped outside someone attacked her, none other than her boyfriend himself. Miroku tackled him and rushed Sango to the car and together they drove to his apartment.

The apartment of course was a total wreck as she described. Sango had an intense headache and had, of course, a few shots to take her mind off of it all.

At Miroku's apartment Sango then jumped into a hot shower, but had Miroku's help in undressing herself for she was too far drunk to accomplish anything. So Miroku's part on that story was not a lie either. Then, she showered and came out of the shower where they lay together on the bed until the next day.

Two months later after much counseling and retracing of clues-not to mention paying people to test foresics and find out what went on…Sango took a sip of sake and remembered it all! Miroku however, knew the entire story from the get go but he thought it would be funny if Sango never knew…

Today they are together and a happy couple. Sango's boyfriend was put in jail for following her.

End of a very pointless story!

**InuKag4EverLove:** Aye, even though it was like two months ago, what were you sick with? I had/have some throat stuff…

**Kai's Dragon**: Heh, it's alright. I update late…keh

**Shadowww15:** heh lol I always lose my passwords so in the end I had just one password for most of my stuff…Stupid, I know but still…

**YoukaiTajiyaSango**: Rest…does rest really help? has no clue on what cures sickness

**Nesssa03**: Aye, I got sick again when I updated. Stupid sickness, may you die! Heh, I sometimes forget what I meant when I write a review too…

Kuro kage-


End file.
